


Saving her mind

by She_Elf_Xantusia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, And lot more - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Getting Over, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), PTSD, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Elf_Xantusia/pseuds/She_Elf_Xantusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin's omega was hurt by some crazy alpha. She started getting panic attacks and suffers from PTSD. Since she was meant to be a mother of a liar of new omegas, the corporation which has sold her to Martin wants to deal with her, kill her or sell her to brothel, and get Martin a new one (since he is a really healthy alpha, his omega children would be an advantageous bargain for them).</p><p>Martin has to find a way over her panic attacks. If she is not able to have sex, there will be no babies and she will be taken from him. </p><p>Martin loves his little omega. </p><p>Can they do this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving her mind

_We CAN do this._

He was determined. The time was running and she still wasn't even able to breath normally in a companion of a man. 

Well, for now, she was able to breath normally with him, but he still couldn't able to touch her. 

But he is determined, so he is gonna try. 

Slowly, he pulled her shirt of. She, still looking calmly, laid down on her bed. Her big eyes followed every his move. It looked all right, so he kept going further. He kissed her and she almost happily answered by moving closer. He kissed her some more, more deeply and she didn't complain. This could work.

Martin decided this is The Day. After all this tries and catastrophical fails they will do it.

He slowly caressed her breast. And she  _did_ like it! He striped here of her bra and immediately started doing everything she liked before. He played with her nipples a lot, kissed her collar bones and the spot between her breasts, sometimes licked, sucked and bit. 

He also caressed her sides and ass. She started breathing faster, but in the good way. She was excited. She almost purred when he was gentle and she actually mewled when he was a bit (just a bit) rough. 

He pinched her ass and they both were so aroused it could work and... then it all went wrong. 

He brushed the front side of her pants and she twitched. She started shaking and by now Martin could tell another attack is coming. 

"Hey, hey, hey. It's all right. It's only me, you are safe. Nothing to be afraid of." He hugged her and she clung to him as tightly as possible. She was shaking so much she was almost shaking him too. 

She opened her mouth and closed it and opened and closed it again. It looked like she really wanted to say something, but couldn't remember how to speak. She has never spoken during an attack. She just couldn't. 

"Shh, it's all right. We won't do anything you don't like. It's me and you and you are safe with me," he kept saying and he massaged her bonding gland. She always loved it. It calmed her down a lot. Some omegas hate it, but she likes it and Martin thanked all the gods for this. 

 

It toke him a little forever to calm her down completely, but he knew how and finally she was sleeping in his arms. The psychiatrist said she shouldn't sleep after an attack, 'cause it's dangerous or something, but it helped her.   

He decided to sleep a bit too. 

 

*****

 

Martin woke up first. He didn't want to wake her, so he spent another hour watching her sleep and planing. He decided to change his strategy. 

When she woke up, he let her eat and drink something little. Than he toke her to their playroom. 

In the corner there was the one-person bed they used just and only for sex. Martin told her to strip her pants (so she had her panties only) and lay down. 

Her breathing was quickening already. 

"Calm down, sweetheart," he spoke calmingly. He hoped so much his glands were exuding enough feromons for this. Alpha feromons really worked on her. "I won't hurt, I would never do so. You know that. I love you." 

After some time when nothing was happening she relaxed. 

 _Good girl,_  he thought. He didn't say it out loud, because she hasn't liked it since the incident. 

Martin cursed himself again. It was his fault. He knew that his omega smells good while her heat is coming and it makes alphas nervous. He took her out for a walk and suddenly she got lost. When the police found her, it was too late. Someone raped her. 

He started kissing her like earlier that day. She looked somehow agitated by that, but relaxed after five minutes. Martin was really patient. He caressed her breast again. He did all the good things. He also kissed every place on her upper body. From her neck to her belly. Sometimes he tickled her a bit. She was completely relaxed. 

 _Now_   _or never, huh?_ he laughed to encourage himself. 

Slowly he let his fingers track the way from her right nipple to her panties. He kept looking in her eyes. Big, asking and scared eyes. Martin couldn't resist and he kissed her nose. 

And she SMILED! 

His hand successfully got into her undies. Martin could feel she is aroused and her eyes got more asking than scared.

At first he just brushed her. She was getting more and more exited. The arousal was in the air like a good old cologne.  She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. For Martin this was an invitation. She moaned slightly when he burrowed his index finger in completely, and she moaned a lot more when he started working at opening her. 

There were feromons all around in the air and not every alpha would be able to hold himself together. The urge to fuck and knot her immediately was HUGE. Martin pushed this thoughts back and worked slowly. He sometimes kissed her or her stomach and caressed her beautiful omega body.

When he got three fingers in he took her panties off and positioned himself. One last look at her and he thursted in in one fluent motion. 

He didn't move at first. He waited till she looked at him. There was nothing but arousal in her face. She wanted it, needed it. 

He started thrusting, slowly at first, then faster and faster. She got two orgasms till he felt his knot forming. 

 _Looks like you have been missing this too._  

With a deep moan he came in her and let their bodies connected for many long minutes, just laying there and hugging his love.  "We did it," he whispered calmly. 

When he thought she fell asleep, she spoke: "Jake hurt me. I don't like Jake." 

Anger copulated in him. "I'm gonna kill this bastard," was all he could say. She didn't say a word about the rape yet. Now he knows who did it. Jake was their friend. _Was._ "And he will beg," he added, but meanwhile she really fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this work is bullshit, I know. But I wrote it almost at midnight and I'm tired and I don't speak English, so don't judge it too much. :D


End file.
